A mob talker fan fiction
by trgtheraiden
Summary: An 18 year old boy was sucked into an unknown world. Will he survive this new place that he found out? Rated M for swearing, action, maybe gore and maybe a lemon scene.
1. Chapter 1

HI my name is Edgar Enderson. I'm an 18 year old teenager. I have black hair and red eyes. I have brown skin and around 176cm tall. I wear a very dark blue hoodie, dark blue jeans. I also wear black skating shoes and black gloves. Now that the introductions are done lets continue with the story..

It was just a normal day like any other, just kinda cold because of the rain. I came back from walking from school, So I was wet like really wet I mean soaked. "Ahh jeez does it really need to rain when I am walking back home?" I mumbled to myself. I then put off my shoes and went right into the bath and took a nice warm dip in the bath tub. It felt nice being all warm in a cold day. I sighed and said " Hmm.. I wonder what she was about to say to me… Meh, but what if it was a confession? Nah that wouldn't be but she looked disappointed when it started to rain." I thought about for some time until I remembered I had some homework to do. I got out of the tub and dry myself and then dress myself up with my clothes (the clothes he wear are the clothing I wrote in the introduction). After some hours I finally finished my 8 paged homework. I sighed in relief hoping to not go through that kind of hell again. I stretched my feet and arms, followed by a yawn. Then my phone rang with a notification of a message sent to me. I grabbed my phone and turned it on. I went to the messaging and look for the message along with who sent me the message. It was just my friend, and he also said " Hey dude I found a cool mod on minecreft!" I replied " Yea what is it and the mod better be good because I ain't wastin my time if it's worthless."" "Don't worry m8 it's gonna be a good one and you will like it!" "Really? T-T" " Yea really! Here I will copy paste the link to the website and info about this mod" He then sent me the link. I copied the link to my computer because using a computer is kind of better. I finished typing the link and clicked search in my browser. As the screen loads from top to bottom I got a glimpse of the title. ' _Mob talker mod? The hell is that? Meh…. I'll see it as soon as It's done loading'_ I waited for it to load and finally get a full view of it. It said ' MOB TALKER. TURN YOUR ALL DAY MOBS INTO BABES!' My face was like WTF?! This mod will only change like the whole game into visual novel. I sighed and texted to him "Really?" And he replied with a lenny face. I thought about it a few times and decided to try it. After the whole modding stuff I launched minecraft and started a new world. I chose the creative and see what the mod gave me. The loading bar showed up but surprisingly it took longer than the usual time taken to load. _'Ughhh… What did you do to my minecraft Ian..'_ As the bar turned all green the screen turned black. I was kinda surprised because I think my friend just implanted a virus in my computer. I tried knocking the screen a few times. I knocked 2 times and was about to knock the last time when suddenly a thunder came and electrocute my computer. I quickly pulled my finger and start shaking it like how people usually do when their finger or other part of their body got hurt. Without realizing it the bolt of a cupboard became loose and drop at my head which made me unconscious. I blacked out, but the weird thing is I can hear voices, It sounded like the voice is calling my name. I woke up but woke up to a blank white world. "Hmph.. Maybe I'm still unconscious?" I tried walking around for maybe like a half an hour or so. Even after the long walk I can't find anything and any clue related to this thing happening right now. Felt tired I sat down from the long journey to back home, well if there is a way out. I lied on the ground and closed my eyes. I started thinking about the girl that asked me to go to the roof. Yea I'm talking about the girl that what I might thought a confessing to me _. 'Well she was blushing when speaking to me and her words was sounded like it was being cut. Well she does look cute even when she is blushing_ '. I came back to reality and said in my mind ' _Wait am I falling for her?!'_ I started denying it but after a while I started imagining things like what would happen if it didn't rain? Could we have been a couple? We might even kiss… "Gahhh! What am I thinking?! Ughhh.. I need to find a way out first!" I got half of my body up and looked around. A door, a brown wooden door. I stood up and ran to it reaching for the door knob ' _But wait do I even know where does this door lead me to?'_ And with that I put on emergency brakes. I thought about it for a while and said to myself "Well I guess this is the only way out and I do not want to fucking walk for another 30 minutes." I reached my hand out to the doorknob and pulled it down.

Author's note (kinda): Ok guys that's my mob talker story well I'm sorry if grammar are bad because I'm not both from USA and UK. So I hope you guys like my story and want some more. #PEACEBROS!


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh yeah I forgot to mention I do not own Minecraft and the mob talker mod, they both belong to the rightful owners.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Discovering the unknown world**

I opened the door to that leads me to I don't know where and closed my eyes. As I swing the doorknob and then let it go, I opened my eyes and I see…. Minecraft? "What THE FUCK?" My jaw hit the floor (mentally) as I took my first sight on this world. I looked left and right for a few times and looked back, the door was gone, it turned into a fully grown tree. I looked back saying "Okaayy?" ' _But wait… What about my body?!'_ I looked down and saw that everything was okay and not blocky like the world I am in. I sighed in relief because I do not want to know how Steve moved his two big legs like damn how does he do that? I moved my right foot and stepped the ground with force to see if the ground is really solid and it was. I moved my other foot and still ok. And then this came to my mind ' _But wait didn't this all happened because of the mod I downloaded? If the mod is still set in my minecraft then doesn't that mean all the mobs are… Anime girls?'_ I gulped and thought ' _How would they look like? Well I did saw some images of the girls.'_ I thought about it for some time and just said " Meh I'll just leave it alone I guess" Then without realizing it the sun was disappearing. I quickly stood up and ran to look for maybe a village because what if monsters really spawn? I ran as fast as I could when I heard an arrow flew by me. I successfully dodged it and look behind me to see where the arrow came from, but I got no luck because it was so dark in the forest. I started running again and arrows started to flying everywhere possibly trying to hit me. When I could finally see light and arrow hit my shoulder, but it didn't hurt instead I felt sleepy and I fell down. I could hear voices of maybe three person shouting and hurried footsteps which mean they were maybe chasing someone or the one that shot me. Everything started to turn calm and then there was only silence. The silence goes on until I heard a conversation between two person. I opened my eyes, wooden ceiling was the first thing I saw. I blinked a few times and got my body up. I was on a bed and my jacket and gloves was taken off. I looked around from left to right I saw a wooden wall, a door, some cabinets and medicines, a table, some chairs and two women that was staring at me, but not in a weird way. It looks like they were surprised. One of the women has white robe, brown hair, fair skin, and she also have green as emerald eyes. The other one wears a brown robe, blonde hair, white skin, and the same eye color as the other one. The one with white robe stood up and walked to me and said "Your awake, how do you feel? Are you hurt anymore?" she asked me with a gentle smile "I'm fine thank you for asking." "Well that's good to hear. Now let me ask you what were you doing in the forest at night?" " Well I don't know this myself to be exact. I just got here, this place I mean this world." She tilted her head which might mean she is confused." What do you mean actually when you say you just got to this world?" she asked still with a puzzled face " Ok what I'm trying to say is that I'm not from this world. I'm from another world. After I said that her face turned from a confused face into an utter disbelief. " You mean something like teleportation between realms? No that's is just ridiculous! The only teleportation in this world that existed are only endermen's teleportation ability. Maybe you are having amnesia or you got hit in the head with something." "If you said I have amnesia or one of those weird shit the how could you explain this?" I slip my hand to my pocket and put my phone out. I turned it on and showed it to her. She looked closer to the device and grabbed it from my hand. She tried swiping it and she was shocked that it did swipe to the next page of the home screen. I grabbed my phone from her and said " Enough evidence?" " What is that device?" She asked " Its something you wont understand, for now" She then pouted with a look of disappointment. " Oh yeah by the way where am I? " "You are in NewDawn Village" the voice came from the second women that was sitting on the chair the whole time. She stood up and said "Can you move your legs?" "Yea I guess" I moved my legs a little and it seems like I'm okay "Yea I'm okay, why do you ask?" "I could show you around in the village" "Yea sure I guess that would be great" I got out of bed with the help of the two girls (turns out they were 17.. T_T). So as I got up I got my jacket that was hanged on a hanger and tied it on my hips. I opened the door and it was bright and sunny, looks like a cheerful day. I stepped outside and stretched my hands, but was disturbed by some stares from some of the villager girls farming and doing their own business. The girl with white robe came to me and whispered "Oh yeah almost forgot to tell you that you are the only boy here!" I was surprised at how am I the ONLY boy in this village? I whispered back to her "Wait how am I the only boy? What about the one who saved me? Were they village guards?" "Well I don't know myself how'd this happened. And the village guards are also girls." She whispered with a smile. Oh great who knows what would happened to a boy that is left alone in a village filled with girls? What if one of them had nymphomania? I'm just gonna stop thinking about the 'Possibilities'. The two girls showed me around and their farm was the first destination. "So this is our farm, the crops are all well and stuff. And that girl over there is the one who take cares of the farm." She called her out and the farmer girl came running over to us. We had some chat and the farmer girl was quite blushing, maybe I'm the first boy see have ever seen? After the conversation both of the girls that are showing me around told me their name and I gave them mine. The girl with white robe was name Miranda and the one with brown robe was Kathy. We got to the blacksmith next and met the blacksmith working there, but still it's a girl (T_T). "Yea this is our blacksmith, the only blacksmith because we are girls maybe only if there were men there would be some more blacksmith." Kathy said. "Do you want a sword so you can protect yourself while you are adventuring out in the wilds?" Miranda asking me while pointing at the blacksmith. "Meh I dunno maybe just two shortswords, I like it when its lighter." Miranda suddenly gave me a stare and said "Oh so you don't like big melons? Oh sorry but we don't have anyone with oranges only melons." She winked at me. I was confused at first until I finally realized what she was trying to say. So I told the blacksmith to make me 2 shortswords. And continue with our tour. The tour finished around at 6.00 p.m. There was 18 houses, 5 churches, 1 blacksmith, and 6 farms. It was kinda big for what you would call a village. "Hey where should stay for the night?" I asked the two girls "Why don't you crash in my place?" Kathy grinned. "Hey that's not fair! How did you get to keep him all to yourself!?" Miranda shouted at Kathy " Because I wanted to sleep with him…" Kathy said it with a lustful voice. As the two kept arguing I walked away and tried to find a house that is not used by anyone. All of the house are used and now I got nowhere to go. I remembered about the blacksmith and my 2 shortsword and decided to visit her. After some walking alone I finally reached the blacksmith's house. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. I waited like what seems to be about 1 and a half minutes until I finally get an answer. The blacksmith opened the door and greeted me " Hey what'cha doin' here? Where is Miranda and Kathy?" "I'm just asking if you are done with the sword or not, and those two are just arguing with each other." "Ay sometimes they don't really get along well at sometimes but they are good friends!" "Hmm I see. So have you finished my weapons already?" "Oh yeah shortswords are easy to make and doesn't require much time and I also made holsters for you." "Wow thanks you've been a lot of help. Oh yeah do you have two beds?" As I finished asking my question she started blushing " Uh-h I-I'm not r-ready for that kind of responsibility and I-I don't think of g-giving away my v-vir-virginity away just yet!" She quickly looked down with embarrassment "Wait wait wait! That isn't what I meant! I just thought I could crash in your place because I don't have anywhere else to go and you look like your'e an innocent girl so- Gahhhh I'm making this even more embarrassing!" The blacksmith slowly puther head up and saw me with my red face. She smiled "You looked kinda cute when youre blushing." "Well you actually look cute too Claire" she heard that and blushed again and again looked down with embarrassment "wait sorry! I said that! Just forget what I said and could you let me crash in your place?" "Y-yea sure you can, I have some more beds but I'm fine if we sleep together.." "No I think I'll take my own bed!" "Oh ok yea I guess that's what an innocent boy would answer. Ok then please come in." So after the long talk we had I finally got in and get some sleep. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep..

Author's note: Thx guys for reading the second chapter of a mob talker fan fiction! And again I apologize if my grammar wasn't that good because I am not from America or UK. Anyway guys again thank you for reading I'll try to make more chapters in the future. That is all and #PEACEBROOS!

"Hey where'd Edgar go?" " wait what do you mea—I thought he was just sitting here a while ago!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :

Adventuring

Morning sunlight shines through the window, birds sings happily. I can smell something delicious from nearby. I wake up to look for its source. I opened my eyes and got my body up, It was just Claire the blacksmith. She looked like she is cooking porkchops and some meat. I got out of bed and sat on the table. Claire looked back to see I was up and looked hungry. "Are you hungry?" She asked me with a delightful voice "Yea of course I haven't ate for a day!" I said while rubbing my growling stomach She laughed a bit as I said that and brought 2 plates, one with the meats and the other with some breads. I serve myself with some meat and one bread and ate it really quick like an animal. "Hey Miranda said you are from another world right?" Claire asked me. I nodded 'yes' to her as I drink water from the cup. "So I think it's better if you learn how to survive, craft, and even the mob princesses." Well surviving might be hard but with the tools I think I can. Crafting? I learnt that yesterday, but mob princesses? What are those? I put the cup away from my mouth and said "Mob princesses?" "Yes mob princesses, do you know them?" "No I never heard of them, who are they?" I asked with a confused face. "Well they are what the name said, princesses of mobs but the thing is that they look human like." Now that I think about It I think the mob princesses might look similar to the girls I seen in the website. "Hmmm… I think I saw them somewhere back in my world.." I said to Claire" Huh? Really?!" She said while standing up "Yea I guess and don't need to be so excited about it." As soon as I said this she sat back to her chair. "Yea sorry for shocking you like that!" "No its okay actually." We had some chat for awhile and she asked me what I want to do since I'm in this world. "I think I want to adventure like go out in t the wilderness." "Really? That sounds like fun!" She said with a sweet smile. "Can I come too?" Claire asked. Well I don't know because she is a girl and I don't know if she can fight because I know that there would be monsters in the night time. "I don't know but you need to learn how to protect yourself." She grinned and said "Don't underestimate me! I can fight and I slayed some monster in the past you know!" She shouted while pointing at me. I smiled and said "Ok whatever you say. But if you get hurt it's your fault because it's your decision!" "Fine fine, but when will we go?" "how bout later? But I think I'm planning to go nomad and find a new place where I can stay alone for awhile." "So you are planning to leave the village?" She asked with a quite sad face "Don't worry I'll visit you sometimes.." "NO! I don't want to leave you! So maybe I'll go live with you.." She blushed a lot after saying those words "Wait are you sure? Don't you think it's bad to leave your family without telling them?" "I actually have no family anymore. They were killed by the mobs of the nether lead by Herobrine." She shook in horror remembering those horrible memories. "Wow, I'm sorry to hear that. Must've been bad." I said while holding her shoulder. She was still remembering the horrific thought, I tried to cheer her up and I thought of the only thing I could do. I hugged her tightly hand patted her head. "It's okay you don't need to think about it anymore, you have me now. Just think of happy thoughts and calm down." Well It does feel weird to hug a girl out of the blue but I guess this is the only way I could calm he down. "Thank you I think I'm calmer now." I let her go and took a good look at her red as rose blushing face. After a few hours we packed up and go to the wilderness. It was kinda cold even at 12 a.m. Claire was all armored up, she was wearing leather armor but it look thick. She was using an iron sword and a hatchet. "Damn it's kinda cold even at this kind of time." "Well It's going to rain just look at the sky its kinda dark now, but it sure is windy." As we talked raindrops started to come down from the sky. "Quick get under that cave!" We ran as fast as we can into the cave trying to avoid the rain. As we get closer to the cave heavier the rain gets, but at least we did made it to the cave luckily we are not that wet. Claire got her backpack out and took a coal and a stick and turned it into one and it changed into a torch. She placed it on the cave wall and settled down for a bit. "Damn that is one heavy rain, now because of the rain it would be even colder." "Yea thanks to the rain, are we going to stay here until the rain is over? Claire asked "Yea I guess, my legs are also tired so let's just take a rest here." Claire took a blanket and covered herself with it. "Hey I'll check what's in this cave, there might be coals for more torches or maybe even iron might be in here!" "Ok but please don't try to make me worry." "Ok sure I'll try to make it short." I took my swords out and walked into the hole leading into the deeper parts of the cave. I almost can't see much with only a torch and looks like the inner cave is so wide. I only found some coal and an iron ore. I looked around and saw something like a source of light. I looked back to check if the entrance was still there and it was, so I guess this maybe a way out. I crouched and approached the source of light just to make sure if it could be a bandit hideout. I came closer to the source and hide behind a rock, I looked up and I saw… A girl? The girl was just sitting on what looks like a throne chair. She was wearing a green hoodie and very short shorts. Her hair was color was like amber so is her eyes. I tried looking closer and I saw a creeper face on her hood, so this would mean she is a creeper princess. I crouched my way out and ran to Claire. "Hey Claire!" I called her out and she looked at me with a confused face "Hey what's wrong Edgar?" "I saw one of the princesses and she is a creeper, what should we do? It's still raining!" "Hey don't scream too loud! They might hear us!" Claire whispered to my ear "Sorry what should we do now?" "GET OUT!" "Wait what do you mea—" I looked back and I saw a creeper prepare to explode ' _I…. fucking….hate you..'_

Author's note :

Thank you guys for reading again, I think my words are getting even better but if you think it's the same the I shouldn't write this crap of a carp. I'll still be making more fictions and maybe decide on not only the mob talker but also other games but I'm still thinking about it. Ok that is all and again thank you for reading and #PEACEBROOS!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The First Encounter

The creeper blew up and sent me fly out of the cave. "Gahh you fucking bastard! That really hurt!" Claire ran to me and said "Are you okay?" "Yea I guess it just really freakin hurt!" I had my left arm scratched because of the rocks when I landed on the ground and my hips now hurt because I landed on my ass! "But I think I still can fight!" I grabbed my swords from my holster and ran towards the horde of zombies. I slashed one and looks like it was already at critical condition. I swing my sword again and it dropped dead. If the zombies are all this weak then I might have the chance to defeat this horde! But it seems like there are some fat zombies which mean they can take some hits. I slashed and slashed again managing to put 37 zombies to rest until I saw some more creepers. I backed away but it still wanted to blow up. I tried backing up again but tripped. "Are you fucking kid-" An arrow flew through the air and pierced through its head like it was just some pile of butter. I looked back to see where the arrow came from and saw Claire with a bow looking all cool. "Thanks! I owe you one!" I got up and got back to my fighting stance. I continued to slash my way to the cave. ' _But wait why are we fighting them when we can run away from them? Meh… Maybe because of the fun I think I would have.'_ I got back to slashing until I encountered a big guy. It was a zombie but he was very big and muscular. A zombie mutant I will call it. So, the zombie mutant punched the ground which made me unbalanced and fall. The mutant was about to grab me but I kicked him off away from me and an arrow came from Claire but to no luck didn't pierced his head. I got up and ran to Claire "I don't think we could stand a chance against that guy!" The mutant then again smashed the ground in order to make us unbalance. We both fell to the ground and the mutant came running towards us with no mercy. "Stop right there!" A voice came from the cave, the mutant stop running. ' _What the hell?'_ I stood up to look for the source of the sound. It was the girl from before. "Titan you may go back to your cave." Then the mutant stood up and walked into the cave. Then the girl looked at me with a smile on her face and walked towards me. I put my hand near my swords to prepare for any surprises. She is now getting really close to me and now we are face to face. "Hi my name is Cupa and no need to pull out that sword of yours." I settled down and turned to calm state and told Claire that its okay. "Would you mind telling me your name kind sir?" I looked to her and smiled "Oh yeah sorry I forgot to mention my name, I'm Edgar and this is Claire." She replied "Hello Edgar, hello peasant." Claire noticed this and stared at Cupa angrily "What did you call me sister?" "Why what's wrong? Aren't you one of the lowlife villagers?" ' _Does the villagers and creepers have bad relationship between each other?'_ I thought to myself while looking at those to arguing. "Hey Cupa." Cupa then looked at me smiling at the middle of the argument. "That hoodie of yours looks like a creeper face, does that mean you are a mob princess because mob princess are similar to humans and look alike but they aren't humans." "Yes that is true I am mob princess. What's wrong?" "No it just came to my mind that you are." Cupa chuckled and hugged me. "Hey! What are you doing?" Cupa raised her head and smiled "I'm just hugging you because I like you." I blushed and thought ' _How does she tell a confession so casually?_ Cupa kept hugging me and my face became even red. She let go of me and said "I'm just kidding no need to get so worked up!" I don't know if she is serious or not but I just calmed down and sat down on the ground after the long fight. I was tired as hell to fight even after getting slapped by a titan (anyone getting DF references?). I was also injured by some of the zombies, they successfully scratched my arms or my chest, and it still hurts. Claire looked at me and come up to me "Here drink this potion, it will get you patched up in not time." Claire put her hand out and something that looks like a vial was on her hand. It was bright red so It was okay because it means it's potion of healing. I took the glass from her and open the cork. I put the liquid into my mouth and felt a little bit tingling on my whole body. I looked at my scratches and they started to close up into a new skin. "Thanks Claire, I owe you a lot today" Claire smiled and stood up. I also stood up and said "well It's getting dark now, I guess we should find shelter. How bout' that cave?" "It's okay you can stay here, my sisters are away so the cave is really quite these past days." Cupa said while pointing at the cave. "Oh is that so? Ok then thanks I owe you guys a bunch!" I smiled to both Cupa and Claire. We walked to the cave and Claire took her backpack that was left and luckily it was untouched! We were right in front of the cave hole, it was so dark I couldn't see anything. So I took out my torch and light up my surroundings. We enter the cave hole. We walked for what' we thought a half hour not like the last time we entered and finally find another light in the distance. Cupa said while turning back to us " Come on! Let's go!" As she said that Claire and Cupa ran to the light. "Hey wait up! I'm still tired from the fight! Healing potion doesn't heal us from fatigue you know!" I screamed right at them while still panting grabbing my knees. _'Well they are a bunch of idiots, what If I got assaulted by a zombie?'_ With that thought scaring me, something else made me frighten. I heard a rumbling voice, sounded like it belongs to a zombie but I can find a problem with this rumbling. It's lighter than the other zombies I fought outside. I directed my light to the source of the sound and put out my sword. A torch in the left hand, and a sword at the other. I slowly walked nearly reaching the voice, until I found a cloth. The cloth seems like it has a body under it, so I slowly reached my sword out to the cloth and I flipped the cloth uncovering whatever is under it. It was another girl? _'Wow, seriously I'm found girls all the time. Am I suppose to say I'm a lucky man that have tons of girls around me?'_ I investigated her from top to bottom. She had green hair but I don't know the eyes because she is asleep. Her breast was not that big nor small (I don't know what the sizes are. Don't bother me!) She Is also wearing a hoodie just like Cupa because the hood part has some stiches on it but I can't make it out because it was still kind of dark. As I continued to investigate her I smell something rotten. _'Jeez what the hell is that smell? Wait, this smell.. A zombie?!'_ I stood up and raised my sword, but I can't hear any footsteps only the smell. Then I heard something from behind and quickly looked behind. It was the girl, she is awake. She looked at me with sleepy eyes and screamed. "Help! Pervert!" I was shocked by her screaming and heard two footsteps from the light, I bet It's those two ass who left me behind. Cupa was the first to look at what happen and ran to the girl. "Hey It's ok, nobody is going to hurt you he is just a friend of mine." Cupa LOUDLY whispered to her friend. "Are you for real?" "Yes I'm for real, no one is really going to hurt you." Cupa said with a sweet smile on her face. "Ok" The girl said and stood up. "Ok you may introduce yourself." She looked embarrassed at first but she seems braver as time passed by. "Ok. My name is Yaebi." She said with a slight embarrassed face. "Hi my name is Edgar." "And my name is Claire." As soon as Claire finished talking she hid behind me because Yaebi was staring at her like if she was some juicy steak. Cupa hit her lightly on the head and said "Hey don't do that to our guest!" "Oh sorry, I was just a bit hungry." We laughed a bit and then Cupa said "Oh yeah why are you here? I thought you have a meeting with the other sisters?" "Well I finished my part and go back home earlier. I was tired so I thought I could sleep here." Yaebi said with a smile on her face while rubbing her head. Cupa sighed and said "Ok let's go to our rooms." All of the girls gave me a tour around the house. It was all decorated and was made out of mostly iron and diamonds. I picked my own room and slept alone but the girls frowned after hearing that decision. I wonder why they did. So I opened the door and ran towards the door and threw myself into the bed, not caring about my hunger instead my energy. "Next time I'm going to power saving mode." I mumbled to myself and fell asleep in an instant.

Author's note:

Ok that's it for the 4th chapter, sorry for the delay because I have been playing to much DF on the weekends. I don't think I have anything else to say. I thank you guys for reading and #PEACEBROOS!

I was slapped by a black titan in df and dropped dead instantly… WHY NEIL YATES?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Herobrine

' _Darkness… I can only see darkness now. Is it because I'm sleeping? But no I have my body with me.'_ I turned my head towards all directions but to no luck no light _'There's no light anywhere! But I can see my body like it's glowing in the darkness'_ Now that I have thought about it I looked down to the ground and saw cobblestone. I crouched and felt the cobblestone, and it's the real thing. I stood up and started walking slowly to the direction in front of me. I walked for about 5 seconds till' I see a wall with a painting on it. Because of the limited lighting I can only see blue clothes and brown skin on the painting. _'Could it be Steve? If not so does that mean the person on the painting is…'_ When I was about to say the name in my mind I could hear footsteps caused by hundreds and they sounded like they were heading towards my direction, fast. I was scared at that moment, and I had no choice but to close my eyes. Screams started to sound off, similar to the zombies but much wilder. I waited and waited but the footsteps started to fade away, so are the screams. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a ceiling. It was my bedroom "Jeez it was just a dream after all!" I sighed. I got my body up and scratched my head. I head towards the door and opened it, and I was greeted with a nice smell of cooked beef in the morning. I looked for the source of smell and opened the door which might lead to the kitchen because I forgot the whole tour because of one night sleep. I slowly opened the door and I saw a table and some chairs seated by a lot of girls. There are now more than last night. I thought this was my dream again and closed the door. "Hey! It's not nice to go hide when there are guests in the house!" someone shouted from the door. "If you need me I'll be on the floor.." I mumbled in the last part. I got on my knees and fell to the floor, still sleepy. _'Damn, what time did I sleep last night?'_ I rolled around until I hit my head with the door. "Gahh.. Dammit that hurts!" I shouted. I stood up and walked to my room again. Ran and threw myself to bed again, but hungry because I did not had dinner last night. I got up lazily again and scavenged my backpack for food. _'Well bread is the only thing I found but I guess it'll do'_ I took the bread and took a bite. Luckily it was bread with meat in it and I gobbled down the whole thing. "Feels like I haven't ate in ages!" ' _Hey why don't I try adventuring again but this time I'm alone by myself?'_ I thought of that idea for a few times and agreed to that idea. I took a smaller backpack which looks like the on engineers use but it's shoulder to hip. And I took my 2 swords and put them on my holsters. "Alright that's all now let's go!" I said to myself with a smile. I slowly opened the door and snuck through the hallway because one of the girls might see me. Now the entrance door is in front of me and I opened it quietly and ran outside as fast as I can. "Oh fuck yeah I haven't run like this for days! I'm now a free parkourer!" Oh yeah forgot to mention I'm also a parkourer and liked to vault over stuff or do free running. I even got the attention of the police and got chased by them with my friends! It took like about 30 minutes to shake them off. Now in this world I think I can only run like shit. Meh, but the thought quickly vanished. I kept running till I got outside. It was sunny but not too hot. "Ok let's see what this world has in store for me!" 5 HOURS PASSED. I ventured out and find some structures like temple and got gold and diamonds. Rather than just venturing like an idiot I also planned to make a 3 story mansion. 100 blocks in length and 64 blocks in width. My project started 4 hours ago so I could only do it for 1 hour but my project is now about 50% complete, well for the structures and stuff. I looked at the sky and looks like the sun is about to go down. I ran back to the cave as the monsters started spawning. I dodged left and right and at all directions to avoid the monster's attack. And I managed to get out of trouble "Well I hope my house will stay out of trouble too!" After a long run I could see the cave in the distance. But I saw a figure right in front of the cave, it's Cupa? _'Dammit is she looking for me? Dammit I guess she'll be mad if she found out I'm outside but I really need to go because if I don't I would be torn apart!'_ Well I guess getting shouted at is better than dying so I decided to just go run up to her. As I got closer, Cupa could also see me in the distance and some zombies on my tail. "Come one get in!" She shouted to me. I ran faster until I reached the cave and slide through the entrance. "Damn thanks a lot—" I was about turn my head around to say that to Cupa when she hugged me in tears. "You idiot! Don't make me worried anymore!" ' _Wow we just met for one day and she is worried about me?'_ I hugged her back. She blushed and hugged me really tight but not enough to choke me. "Hey Edgar.. Can you do one thing for me?" She raised her head from my shoulder and now looking at my face. "Yea what is it Cupa? I'll do anything if it cheers you up." Cupa heard this and grinned "You'll do anything? Really?" She asked with a slight smile on her face and I nodded. "Ok then close your eyes." Cupa said while putting her two hands on my eyes. "Ok ok, my eyes are closed." "Ok just don't move." She said with a giggle. I waited until I felt a something smooth touching my lips. _'Wait is she kissing me?'_ Then I can feel a tongue trying to enter my mouth. I gladly accepted and **did a French kiss.** Her tounge was licking around mine and I did the same to hers. It felt wonderful because It was my first time. I opened my eyes and saw Cupa with no hoodie. She was cute, with her amber hair and eyes. We kept on kissing and broke the kiss for some times to get some air. She also moaned while we kissed which made me erect. I hope she doesn't find out, because if she did things would be even more awkward. She got up and put her hoodie on her head "Ok that's my request, but make sure you keep it a secret!" I stood and nodded "Of course I would! Why wouldn't I?" I was still blushing so was she. Cupa looked at me an giggled and kissed my cheek. "There, better?" I came back to reality and said "Yea thanks a lot. But why would you kiss me?" She grinned and said "Didn't I told you in the beginning? I like you." "So you could say love in first sight?" She smiled as an answer. I smiled back to her and head towards the door. Cupa opened it and pulled me to the living room which I forgot where it was. She stopped in front of a big door covered with emeralds. She slowly opened it and I was greeted by a group of girls that I think all of them are the mob princesses. Cupa called out to them to grab their attention. They all looked at us and one of the said "Hey what's up Cupa! And who's that you brought in? Your boyfriend?" The girl who said this was wearing a grey striped sweater and shorts. She had purple hair and red beads on her hair which might mean she is a spider. "W-what? No! We are just friends!" After she said that all the girls looked at Cupa with a lenny face. One of them stood up and walked towards me. I can't help it but blush because she had big breasts well not really but her shirt was small so it showed most parts of her body. She also wore shorts and her hair was grey but her hair was turned to ponytail. I looked at her head and she wore a cap. On the cap there was some kind of marking just like both Cupa and Yaebi. The marking was similar to a skeleton so yup she is a skeleton. When she was close enough she put both her arms around my neck and pressed her breast into my chest. Even with her jacket I still can feel her nipples. This seriously made me blush and rock hard I mean, who wouldn't have this type of reaction? "So are you in a relationship with cupa or just friends?" She said with lustful voice. "No I'm just her friend and no in a weird relationship." I said to her. "Oh really? Then can I do this?" She pressed her lips against mine and started licking my tongue. She moaned and broke the kiss. "That is my first kiss you know. You better take responsibility!" She said with a seductive voice. Cupa saw this and kicked her back. "What were you doing!?" "Hm? Why would you be mad if you are not in a real relationship?" Cupa looked angry and finally shouted "OK I kissed him! Is that what you want to hear?! I don't want to lose him because I like him and after I kissed him." Cupa turned from furious into embarrassed after saying that. "It's ok I won't do that again I understand. But you have a one kind of a man all to yourself!" "Huh? What do you mean by that Cindy?" Cupa looked at what now I think her name is Cindy. The girl leaned to Cupa and whispered her something that I can't hear. She soon blushed and punched her lightly. Cindy giggled then looked at me, and gave me a wink. "What were you talking about?" "No it's nothing important!" She said. "Oh yeah let me introduce you to the girls. First we have Ari." Cupa said while pointing at the girl using the sweater with stripes. The girl jumped from the couch and walked up to us. "Hi my name is Ari! If Cupa liked you then does that mean you guys are a couple? But that's no fair if it was because I also want a handsome man with me!" Wow she have a childish behavior. "Ok well let's see who's next. Ah! Andr come her please!" Then I saw this tall girl about 189 cm stood up and suddenly disappear. ' _Endermen I suppose?'_ I looked left and right but I can't seem to find her when two arms suddenly appeared from behind my shoulder and hugged me. "My name is Andr. You look handsome like what Cupa said to us." Her hand disappeared and then her whole body appeared right in front of me. She had a black turtleneck sweater, brown hair, purple eyes, and black skirt. I think I have been staring at her for awhile because of her beauty and she soon realized and blushed. "Stop staring at me! You're making me blush!" She said while hiding her face with her turtleneck sweater but I still can see her eyes. _'But that's just making her more cute than before!'_ I thought in my mind and said "Sorry! I guess I kind of scared you." "No it's okay I'm not used to get stared at by other people." She then teleported back to a couch and lay down. "Ok Blazette is next, hey come here Blaze!" Then a came walking towards us. Her hair was orange not like Cupa's. She had tan skin and red eyes. The weird thing is that she is only wearing a bikini. But what made me disturb the most is the rods, I wonder what she used them for. "Hey, my name is Blazette. I'm from the nether and not the overworld." "Hey umm Blaze what are those rods for? If you don't mind me asking." She looked at one and took one "These rods will give me my power to burn and do some more of those magic stuff. But I sometimes use them for some of my desires." She said with a lustful voice in the end. ' _I surly do not want to know what these desires are, NOPE not a chance!'_ Then she went walking back to a door and opened and closed it. "Well unluckily those are all the girls that came, the others are still in a meeting" Cupa said while hugging my arm. "Meh.. ok I guess I can meet them some other time." I sat down on one of the couch near the fireplace and chatted with the girls for some time about our personal stuff or how's our day been going on. We talked and laughed for what's like 3 hours and finally we heard a yawn from one of the girls. I also yawned too and said "Let's go to sleep I guess it's pretty late!" All of us agreed and I went to my bedroom. I was about to open the door when Cupa stopped me and said "Actually do you know this is my room and I borrowed Andr's room last night. So I guess we have to sleep together." I nodded with a slight blush on my face and on hers too. We opened the door and I threw myself in bed again. Cupa was just getting changed to what she said her 'Night Dress'. I waited and she was now on the bed I looked around and I saw her with only her panties. My cheeks blushed blood red so was hers cheek. She kissed me and put her hands on my shoulder. I kissed her back and coiled my tongue with hers. Cupa broke the kiss and said "Hey Edgar.. Do you want to—"

Author's note:

Ok guys that's all for this chapter which I think the longest chapter for now. And as you see the ending of this chapter it's kind of obvious that this will lead to a lemon scene (lel). So I guess I'm going to write the next chapter with only lemon scene. So if you don't like lemon scene please wait for the seventh chapter and skip to it. And one more thing, I guess I'm going to put some more action and some real story but for that you will have to wait. Ok that's all from me, thank you for the guys who survived this long but still, thank you a lot for reading and hopefully I will upload more chapters in the future. Ok see ya and #PEACEBROOS!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My first time

WARNING! LEMON SCENE! WAIT FOR 7TH CHAPTER TO BE UPLOADED.

"-have sex with me?" She looked at me in the eyes blushing really red. I responded "wait are you sure? Do you want it with me?" Cupa chuckled as she heard this. She grabbed my palm of my hand and place it on her pussy. It was soaking wet, so she really do want this with me. "And didn't I said I love you?" she removed her panties using my hand and made me touched her but in bare skin with nothing blocking it. I rubbed her and she moaned in pleasure. I continue to rub her until she get a hold of my manhood. It felt good having my manhood getting touched by a girl. She slowly pulled down the zipper and along with my boxers, and saw my fully erected 5.3 inch manhood. She moved her body to get on top of my lower body and started licking it. It felt really good now I'm actually enjoying it! She licked from top to bottom even my balls. After she stopped licking she put it into her mouth and start sucking it. Her head was going up and down and I rubbed her head. After half a minute of sucking, I came into her mouth. "Wow you came so much! And it's delicious." She said with a smile full of lust. She got up and put her pussy on top of my manhood and spread her pussy. I hold both of her hands and said "Are you ready?" She nodded and I slowly pulled her to the head. She moaned really loud as I continued to pull her down. "It's in! The whole thing is in!" She started moving up and down and moaned. She held my arms and moved faster. She screamed as she go faster and faster and I'm about to let it out. "C-Cupa! I'm going to-" Cupa opened her eyes and said "Cum? Do it inside me!" "But I'm not ready to be a father yet!" I said to her and let my penis out and put it into her second hole. It was much tighter than before. She screamed loudly as I put it in, I hope the other girls didn't heard that. I was at my climax and let it out, so did she. Cupa fell to my body and looked at me "Idiot, why didn't you do it inside?" I looked at her exhausted face and said with a smile "I told you I'm not ready to be a father yet." She hugged me tighter and kissed me, and well fell asleep with her naked and me half naked.

Author's note: Ye that's all for the lemon scene peeps, this the shortest chapter in the whole story. Maybe I could even upload a chapter with only like 5 words, Guinness would need to sign me up. So anyway that's all m8s enjoy your day, erected? Meh….. well anyway #PEACBROOSS!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I moved my arms around and felt a soft material besides me. I opened my eyes and got half of my body up. I turned my head into my right hand and saw Cupa there lying on the bed. Remembering what happened last night I kissed her on her forehead. I lift my body up and walked towards the door. I opened the door while yawning and saw that Cindy was there in front of the room. "Oh hey, what you doing?" I asked her still half asleep. "Nah I'm just walking around. Oh and was that you that made the loud noise last night?" _'Oh shit! She heard that?'_ I looked up at her and said "Uhh.. What do you mean? What noise?" She stared at me in curiosity and get closer to my face every second. After like about 30 sec she backed out and crossed her hands "Ok I'm letting you off the hook this time but if I heard some noise again I'm going to keep asking what is it no give-ups!" "Yea whatever just do what you want!" She then walked away but still staring at me. _'Agh jeez is this what I'm going to overcome in my minecraft life?'_ I rolled my eyes while thinking of it. I walked towards the bathroom and maybe take a bath because I might smell like shit and maybe those 'juices'. I turned the doorknob and got in, undress myself and grabbed a towel and slide open the sliding styled door. I looked around and looks like it is all clear. I dipped myself on the large Japanese styled tub and relaxed at the hot water with steam around me. It was all peaceful and comfortable, made my body felt even better. Because of the relaxation my body slipped slowly getting deeper into the water until my mouth level or higher I can't figure it out. Water was entering my ears because I was lying my back on the floor so I couldn't hear much but I heard what's something like the sliding door being opened. I Thought it was just my imagination so I left it alone until I heard a splash near me. I quickly got up and looked at where the sound came from. It was Blazette naked and smiling at me while blushing at the same time. I turned my head around and said "Wh-What are you doing here?!" "What's wrong? I'm just taking a bath" she said still with that smile. "Ok if you are taking a bath then I'll go out then!" I put my right feet out but was stopped by Blaette grabbing my arm and pulled me towards her. Now I could see her naked body and I just couldn't help but keep staring. "Could you please stop staring? It's kinda embarrassing.." She said while looking down "Uhh yea I'm sorry!" I said and sat my ass down. Now I just can't relax if she is in here. _'Oh lord Gaben, why do I always get to these steam-y situations?'_ I sighed and sat back but still not looking at Blazette. Then I heard water splash nearby and it came close to me. I looked up and its Blazette but luckily she is wearing towels to cover herself. "What is it?" She sat down and lean towards me blushing at the same time "I just wanna know how it feels like to be with a guy or maybe like having a boyfriend." She said while looking at me. The Blazette I knew always had a desire for something sexual or that kinda stuff but now, she look innocent just like Claire. I can't think of anything but think about how cute Blazette is when she is blushing innocently. I put my arms around her shoulder and pulled her to me. "Wait what are you doing?!" I looked at her and said "Didn't you said you want to know how it feels?" She gladly accepted it and leaned even closer to me. We stayed in the bath like for about 30 minutes until she stood up. "Well I guess I'm going out now, you can still stay here and dip in the bath." She then waked out and got dressed . "Meh.. I guess I'll get out too." I got out and dressed myself and I reached to the doorknob. I turned it then suddenly Cupa jumped at me "Ahhh!" I screamed and fell down with Cupa. "What were you doing with Blazette taking a bath together?! I wanna take a bath with you!" I take a hold of her hands that was hitting me lightly. "Hey calm down! We didn't do anything whatever that is in your mind!" She looked at me with an angry face, still not believing what I said. I got both of us up and pat her on the head and kissed on her forehead. "There. Better?" she looked at me and shouted "Yes!". We both then walked together to the dining room. We ate and laughed together and I went out adventuring. Cupa kissed me a goodbye kiss and let me go with some tears in her eyes. _'Wow I guess she is really worried about me. Does she love me that much?'_ I ran up the forest again just like the last time I did like an idiot. Luckily it was in the morning so I could do more stuff and more time to build my project. Left and right was all green, the forest was getting thicker onto a jungle as I go farther deep. Vines was hanging from trees and bushes started making sounds, probably some ocelots. I ignored it and continued with my journey. I walked around looking for maybe a temple or something of the sort, maybe I can get an enhancement book or maybe some diamonds. I kept searching but to no luck no temples at all in this area. Thinking about going back to my project, I heard a loud thump coming from not far away. I turned my head, seeing some trees falling down by whatever is making the loud thumping noise. Birds started flying trying to escape from this being that I have not take a sight of yet. I ran towards a tree and change to another to get closer to the voice. The voice is now near me, my sight is just blocked by a large bush. I grabbed my 2 shortswords and cut some leafs and peek through it. It was one of those titans! But the thing is it's a lot larger maybe like 3 times larger than original one and the creature was tainted with black marks. One more thing that is different is the eyes are purple just like the endermans. The creature was punching the ground to make holes. Pff, punching the ground is not a good way to make holes. The creature seemed to be all alone, no one else was around it. I cut the bush a larger hole to make my way through and sneak up to him. As I prepared to stab him in the back he swing his arm towards me with great force, launching me into hitting a tree. It was painful as it sound and I started coughing blood. I wiped the blood from my mouth and ran towards the monster. It roared loudly and also sprint its way towards me. I dodged the attack and successfully stabbed him on the arm and the wound was opened larger as he kept moving. I got back and said "Damn that was close. I wondered if that weakened his left arm." Again I ran up to him and started slashing his arms that was blocking my attacks. After some slashing he opened his arms and grabbed my body and threw me away to the plains that was surprisingly next to a thick jungle. My back once again experience a painful feeling and I fell down on the ground. "Wow I can't believe I'm still alive" I said to myself while coughing more blood out of my mouth and nose. I got myself up weakly and stared at the creature running towards me. It was ramming it's way, destroying anything at its path in full speed. I looked down and tears started to drop from my eyes. "Am I going to die? But I don't wanna." I looked at the monster again, it was getting closer than ever. I closed my eyes and said "What did I do to deserve this? I guess it this is my faith. God has led my future to this so I guess I have to accept it." Now the monster is right in front of me, it raised its arm and swing it towards me to crush me to tiny pieces. I felt his arm, then my head being displaced, then my whole body, but I'm glad that all that pain ended in a flash as I have died. And I only see darkness, almost like that dream but I can't see but only touch myself. I let out a sigh and lay down on the ground looking up at nothing. "Well, life was fun but sometimes you just have to end it." Then I saw a bright, very bright light shining from the sky or the black nothingness that I was staring at. I looked at it and said "Are you God?" I walked slowly towards the light and I saw him, the creator of the whole minecraft universe, Notch. "wait Notch?" "Yes, it is I the creator of minecraft, Notch. And it seems that you died trying to fight an enormous beast, how foolish of you." I scratched my head and said "Ehhh. I thought I could slow it down from whatever it's doing or maybe kill it and my mind like the decision killing it so yea.. I'm the biggest idiot in history of world." "Whatever, but I have made a plan to make you the hero to save this world and kill herobrine, my evil brother." He summoned a rectangular box and opened it. The contents inside the box was a carved iron gloves just like a tataku reactive in df with a small holster for a knife or a shortsword. I took it and equip it to my both hands, Notch even provided me with a light armor for my shoulders and chest. "This armor may look like it would break just by getting a hit by the behemoth you fought when you are alive, but believe me this can almost hold any attacks." I finished equipping my gear and tried moving around and surprisingly I can move fast like when I'm not using armor. "Well then, now that you are finished, I will bring you back to life." I put my hoodie on my head and Notch hold my shoulders. He chanted something I couldn't clearly hear and I suddenly came back to minecraft. I take a look at my arms and the gloves were there, everything he gave me was there "Thanks Notch, I owe you one." I said while smiling facing the monster. I ran up the monster and took out the blade. I stabbed and slashed the monster at all directions, all his attacks was parried by this one small thing. His body is now in a critical state, blood covered almost his whole entire body. I jumped back far away and sheathed my 2 blades. I readied my arms and ran up to the monster. I jumped when his arms tried to swing at me and landed on his one arm. I Kept running until I reached his head. I punched the side of his face and he fell down to the ground and again I readied my arms for the thing I have never done before. I raised my fist up in the air and rapidly punched him with great force and speed. Blood started to gush out of his face, surely he is dead by now but I just want to keep hitting me because he killed me once. His thick skin started to tore showing his muscles, hopefully a punch would crack his skull. My arms grew tired as I punch more and I stopped and rested my arms for a bit. Surprisingly the monster was still breathing, painfully. I started to realize that herobrine had done this and this creature have been experiencing pain for quite some time. I unsheathed one of my sword and place it on his neck. "Don't worry, I'll end your pain in a flash." I said while panting. I got a steady hold of my sword and ripped it's neck apart. He was no longer breathing "Rest in Peace my friend, you shall not experience pain anymore." I got down from the monsters chest and left the huge corpse laying there. I walked away while sheathing my sword. That was really something I have never done before. My arms are still tired from the fight, my muscles were also bit hurt from all the punching. Fatigue conquered almost my whole body and I sat down laying on the tree. "Damn that was a hell of a fight." I said while chuckling. I grabbed my bag which was surprisingly wasn't torn and took a bread from there. I bit the bread and started thinking how I should explain all of this to the girls. _'Maybe I should hide it? But I maybe grow some attention and they might investigate it. How bout I put it in a chest in my future house? Well maybe they won't notice If I put it in a secret armory room or something like that'_ but sadly I was too late because the girls came to investigate the noise, the birds flying, and the trees falling apart while they were picking some fruits not far away from the cave. We both stared at each other and I thought of breaking the silence. "It was his fault!" I said while pointing at the fallen monster. After the girls saw this their jaws drop. "You killed that thing?" Cindy asked me. "Um uh.. Maybe?" "Oh come on I guess it's already obvious because there is blood all over your jacket." _'Dammit I should have washed it, but I'm too tired.'_ "You better start explaining stuff." Blazette said while facepalming. I let out a deep sigh and explained all what happen including where I DIE. They seemed to be even more shocked when I said I met Notch. "Are you for real? The great Notch? The creator of the world?" Claire said in an excited state because of I don't know why. "Yea I did met him, I died then I met him then he gave me this stuff." Claire got closer to me and hold my arm "This is the legendary godcrafted gauntlet. This thing is almost unbreakable! Also the shoulder and chest armor you are using now are godcrafted!" "Damn, I can't believe Notch would give me something that maybe his most precious." "Well he did say you are going to be the hero of this world, so I guess it's obvious." Cupa said while hugging my arms. "Well I guess he said that." I said while scratching my head, trying to remember what Notch really said. "Well what are we going to do now?" Andr said while holding a stone block, a bit covering her mouth. "I guess I should do what Notch tell me to do, kill his evil brother." All the girls stared at me like if I was a crazy idiot "Are you serious? It is impossible to kill him if we can't even scratch his fortress wall! Our fathers also tried to kill him for his cruelty but everything we tried failed. We used titans, TNTs, more TNTs, ghasts and other destructive stuff and we can't even scratch it!" Ari shouted loudly. "Well you tried to infiltrate his fortress using minecraft weaponry, but not godcrafted weaponry." I grinned at Ari while saying it. Ari smiled and closed her eyes and said "Heh… You're smart, I like this guy." While pointing at me. "Whatever." I said while nibbling on my bread. Now that I am going to be a hero in this place, do I want to go back to my world again? This choice, I can't decide for now with all the things happening around me. The girls then walked back to the cave but I stayed because I want to stay here longer and maybe go to the project site. I picked myself up and started walking there, which is now fairly far from here. It took like about 1 hour to get there because of the jungle obstacles. I finally made it there and jumped over the walls and into the foundation. I let out a big sigh and said "Damn, I'm gonna spend a lot of time working on this one big ass building." And the day continues.

Author's note: ok guys that is all for the 7th chapter. I am very sorry for the very late upload guys, I think I made one of you guys think I discontinued it. So here it is by the ways, I hope you enjoy and #PEACEBROOSS!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Morning shine came to fill the darkness of the night. It was dawn at the time. I was asleep while continuing my project and hopefully finish it, then something started to make noise outside of the unfinished building. I got myself out of bed because I need to investigate on whatever is making the noise outside. I peeked through the unfinished window and take a sight of what's happening outside. There was two girls talking to each other outside. One had a silver hair and the other had a white hair. The silver one looks kind of bizarre because her whole skin was silver! _'Maybe she is an iron golem?'_ I thought to myself while thinking for even more possibilities who she might be. _'Well I guess it's kinda obvious that she is an iron golem, but I'm not sure yet.'_ I'll leave that there and go speak with them. I jumped from the window to the ground and shouted at them but not loudly "Hey! What are you doing here?" The two was surprised by this and slowly turn their backs while shaking. "Ummm We are lost and we need directions.." the one with white hair said. "Really? You are asking directions from an unfinished house or from people's perspective an abandoned house or a bandit's hideout. There could have been many things that could have happened if I were a bandit, a virgin one." They seemed to be shocked because I'm smart and the silver one said "Well are you?" she stopped shaking and did a protective stance in front of the white haired girl. Now, the silver girl was huge! She is way taller than I am, even Andr couldn't compete with her. Well, she was wearing just what looks like a singlet, and a shorts. By looking at the hat she is wearing, it's can be confirmed that she is iron golem. "Hey calm down! I'm not a bandit ok. So there's no need to swing an arm to me." I said while moving my hands saying 'Stop'. She then calmed down and put her hands down. I also put my hands down and asked for their names. "My name is Rose" The silver one said "My name is Caroline, the Ghast Princess." The white haired said behind Rose. She then showed herself to me. She was wearing something like a gown or a wedding dress. All her clothes were white and she was also wearing a hat that looked like a ghast. Kind of cute to be exact. "So what is your real purpose to be here?" "Well It's a long story, mind If we tell it inside?" I looked up to the sky and it was getting darker, it was about to rain, like really heavy. We entered the unfinished building and sat on a couch near a fireplace. I started a fire to warm us up and Carol started telling the story "So It was just a normal day in the Nether. Everything was going fine until herobrine's army invaded us from I don't know where. They ransacked the villages and infiltrated the fortress. There were many giants sent by herobrine so we couldn't stand a chance against this invasion. My father asked me to run away. I was then teleported by one of the wizards into a grassland plain. Then I found Rose deactivated, laying on the ground just growing vines around her body. I activated her and she went alive and we became friends afterwards. We built a house and lived happily there. But then bandits attacked and we both escaped with most of our belongings looted. So this is where we ended up, we thought we could make a new home by finishing this place and rest for a while until we found you sleeping on the bed." She finished talking and sighed "Damn it must have been tough for you both." "Yea I guess but we handled it!" Rose said while smiling. We talked about things like how is our day and other things like that, until my stomach grumbled for food and the 2 giggled but so did their stomach grumbled. I went to my backpack and took 6 beef and cooked it under the fire. It didn't took long enough to cook as I cooked it already as I just wanted a warm food, not a cold one. I took one meat and bit it off. "Go ahead, take on or two." I said while pointing out my head to the meat. Their face looked like they really want the tasty beef that is over the fire, all greasy and stuff. They both took one and took a bite. We ate beef, bread, pork and others until we were full. I ate the most because I haven't are for a day again, I was al up doing my project without even eating. The two whispered to each other and stood up "Because of the meal you treat us we both agreed to help you build the building" Carol said. "Wow thanks but you don't have to do it you know, I can do this all myself there is no need to trouble yourself into this." "No its okay we agreed to help you!" Rose said while smiling I thanked them both and get working.

 **10 HOURS LATER**

"Wow it surely used up a lot of time to build it, along with gathering more resources, but I guess it's worth it!" I said to both of them with a huge smile on the face. "Yea I guess it was worth all the time we spent on building this." Carol said to me with also a huge smile. Without realizing it, it was already dusk and I am really tired of all the building things. "Damn did we took that much time to build?" I said while looking at the sunset. "Wow I didn't realized it too." "So anyway I appreciate your help! What can I ever do to repay you?" I said while shaking both of their hands. "Can we stay here? I mean like there is a lot of rooms here and it would be weird if you are the only one living here." "Yea sure, you can have anything you want. Well when it's possible." Both of them showed me a big smile and together said "Thank you!" Carol then hugged me and that made both me and Rose blushing "Wait what are you doing all of the sudden?" I said while trying to get her of me. "I just felt like doing it." She said quietly to my ear, releasing breaths that made my ear felt kinda weird. She let go of me and said "Well shall we go in?" I nodded and opened the door to the newly built mansion. It was huge! Almost the whole mansion are made up of wood and iron. Some were made of diamond blocks but not much as diamonds are hard to find. We walked to the kitchen and made ourselves some dinner. We were once again full and went to our bedrooms. I jumped and landed on the bed, I turned off the lights and slept, but before I could really sleep a noise of a door opening came from nearby. I looked there and I saw Carol with her night dress. "What are you doing here? You're bedroom is across mine." She walked up slowly to me and reached her hand out to my face. "You know, I have been having this feeling in my chest for sometimes when we were building. When I see you my heart started beating." Her face was getting closer to mine, and she kissed me. Her tongue was trying to enter my mouth and I accepted it. She started collecting my saliva and drank it. She moaned while kissing me and we broke the kiss for air. There was a string of saliva connecting from my mouth to hers. She put her mouth to mine and took my saliva and took the string too. She moaned and pushed me to the bed-

 **MUTUFUKAS LEMON SCENE ALERT! NO LIKE LEMOUN SCENE THEN WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER. GOMEN'NASAI!**

She pushed me to the bed and slipped her hand to my cock. "What's this? You're friend is getting excited." She pulled down my pants along with my boxers and my erect cock came out. "Wow.. It's bigger than I expected." She then licked the tip and put a mouth full of it. It felt amazing for my cock being sucked by a girl again. Then I pulled her head to make her suck my cock faster, then I came into her mouth. "Wow, you came out sho many!" she said while pointing her tongue out. I picked her up to the bed and undressed her. I played around with her soft, warm boobs and sucked them a bit. She moaned in pleasure and said "You are just like a baby." While pushing my head towards her tits. Then I reached my hand to her pussy and started rubbing it. She was surprised by this and moaned louder and sexier than before. I kept rubbing it and had the urge to put It in, and I inserted my finger to her and she screamed with lust. I rubbed her insides over and over and inserted my second finger. She was covering her mouth with her hand. I kept rubbing her until she said "W-wait! I'm going to—" .Before she can even finish it she came at my fingers. I went down and licked it and inserted my tongue into her to clean her up. "Edgar… I want it in me, now!" I got up and exposed her pussy to me and readied my cock to enter her. "Are you ready?" she nodded while having her other eye closed. Then I inserted my cock and she screamed. "Does it hurt? Want me to stop?" "No keep going! It feels good later on they say!" then I started thrusting her. We both moaned in pleasure. "Edgahh, f-fastah!" she said and I thrust her deeper and faster. "Carol… I'm going to—" "Cum? I'm not ready to be a mother yet!" "Yea me too!" then I thought of something and inserted my cock to her ass. It was tighter than before and Carol screamed with pleasure. "I'm going to—" I came in her ass and Carol came to my body. I let her down and I collapsed to the bed. I kissed her one more time and we fell asleep. Naked.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The sunlight of the new dawn shone down to the world. I woke up in a bed with somebody near me. It was carol. Remembering what happened last night I thought _'Damn… If this keeps going on I would take all the princess' virginity. But should I be happy about it?'_ I got up and put my pants on and got outside. I smell and heard something's cooking downstairs _'Huh.. maybe it's Rose.'_ I walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen to investigate the sound and smell. I opened the door and saw a tall black figure in front of the furnace cooking. "Andr?" Andr looked back and smiled at me "Oh morning Edgar! I was just cooking breakfast for you guys and sorry to intrude anyway." Totally confused of her appearance here I asked "How did you find this place? And how did you get in?" "Oh I was just random teleporting until I teleported here by chance and I checked in and I saw umm.." her cheeks turning to bright red. Soon enough I realized what she meat and said "Wait! It was just some kind of misunde—" She teleported to somewhere I don't know and when I looked left she appeared and hold my shoulders. I was kinda worried if she got angry, but the reality was complete opposite. She kissed me and started playing with my hair. Se hold my hair tightly as her tongue was trying to get deeper while I was just standing there experiencing this. She let me go and stepped back and poked my nose to send me back to reality. "Just make sure that you do it with me someday and make sure it's inside if not I'm going to be angry." She said with a calming smile. I sat back and thought to myself again 'Oooh shit… It's real I think I'm removing all the virginities here. I seriously don't know if I should be happy, dammit.' While banging my head to the table. Andr then served the breakfast and gave me 2 beef and a bread. "Thanks! I'm sorry if I troubled you. But you came in by yourself so I guess you are troubling yourself!" I said while laughing a bit "I guess that is true." Andr said while nibbling on her bread. As I was halfway through Rose came to the kitchen and was surprised to see Andr here. "Andr? What are you doing here? Breakfast?" Rose said while staring at the neatly done breakfast in front of her. "Well I just let myself in. Here have some meat!" Andr then slightly pushed the plate reserved for Rose towards her. Rose quickly sat down and chomp all in front of her and leave no meat standing, or left. "Wow this taste good Andr!" "Thanks, I'm well kind of good at cooking." Andr said but surely Rose wasn't listening as Rose is concentrated at eating. I finished my breakfast and continued with my daily routine such as taking a bath and such. Surprisingly Carol isn't up yet, she have been in the bed for maybe 2 hours or so. "I'll go check on her upstairs." The two nodded and continued talking again. I knocked on the door waiting for an answer. I opened the door slowly and I heard something like the bed sheets are being moved or maybe like someone making a movement on the bed sheets. I let the door open by itself and walked up to her. She seems to still be sleeping but I saw her opening her eyes a bit to peek. "Come on I know you are awake so get up." I pulled down the blanket and saw Carol playing around with her private parts. I turned around and said "I'm sorry I shouldn't have intrude." "Wait! This is not what it looks like! My legs were just itchy but my hands slipped!" I walked out of the room without listening and slammed the door. Walked down the stairs with two pair of eyes staring at me confused "What happened in there?" Rose asked while I walked towards the couch. "Nothin.. She is still asleep." I said while falling onto the couch. "Edgar." Andr said to me. I made a noise to make sure I'm listening and she replied "Why don't you visit us once for awhile? The girls there might miss you, especially Cupa she have been wanting you to come back ever since." Well I have been thinking about it for awhile if I should visit them but damn one day and a night they already missed me? What does this world has no boy or something? "Well if you say so I'll go later, I wanna go out adventuring then go to the cave." "Hey can I come with you too Edgar?!" Rose said excitedly, maybe she has been waiting to go out adventuring. "Well I think I want to be alone so I guess I'm going solo on this." Rose pouted and said to me "Solo pleb" "Shut up.." few hours passed again only doing my daily routine and some boring activities that doesn't make sense. After some boring stuff I readied my gear about to go outside. "Well I'm going now, see ya in the cave guys!" then I run aimlessly just at least going to the forest again. Still running aimlessly I but also with luck as I found an actual temple. I was excited because I never found one after all these search. I cut the vines blocking the way to the doorway of the temple and entered the structure. It was pretty dark until I light up and looked at my surroundings. It was all mossy and blocky, just like in the game. Few bones were scattered on the floor, blood was also tainted on both walls and floor. I crouched and investigated the blood splatters. "Fresh" I said to myself while smelling the blood. It was fresh as someone was slaughtered here or a dead body was dragged here but the carrier was so crazy that the body hit the walls too. I slowly walked through the hallway, unsure if someone or something would jump right in front of me. Readying my fist I leaned on the wall and peeked at the other side of the hallway. Surprisingly the temple was large, but the hallway seems clear for now. I switched place and continued walking slowly. In front of me was what looks like a long hallway and another way to go to the left. I looked at the on in the left and it led downstairs. I went downstairs first because I thought the other way might take a bit of a time. The right side of the wall was a dead end and the left looked like its leading to a room, sort of huge room. I thought of a plan and throw my torch there and see the result, which might be an empty room or something would come to get it. The rooms seems clear, but from my sight. When the torch landed on the ground a growl came from the room, possibly a zombie. I slowly sneak to the door way and leaned towards the wall and peeked the other side. I saw a purple light in the distance, black figures were passing by the light. _'Could it be a portal from the nether? And Carol said herobrine invaded the nether so possibly… I got to tell everybody.'_ I walked slowly away from the room, luckily no one inspected the torch I threw. I ran through the hallway towards the door and ran to the cave, hopefully knowing the way out and to there. Well luckily I made it there before dusk. I knocked on the door and the face I that answered the door shocked me. It was Cupa in tears, "C-Cupa? Are you okay?" Cupa hugged me tightly and said "You idiot! I really missed you!" I remembered that she would worry for me so much if I went out for a long time. I hugged her back and pat her head. "Don't worry I'm still living and breathing." I said while crouching and slowly pulling her face towards me. I gave her a small kiss to calm her down and stood up after doing so. Her once sad face turned back to her usual cheerful face. "All happy now?" I said with a smile cheering her up even more. She nodded really quick and cheerful many times and hugged me tightly again. After some time we finally got in the house. We entered the living room and all the girls were just all comfortable sitting on the couch. I greeted them all and they greet me back. I took a sit on one comfortable seat and started to feel like wanting to sleep. I asked them things like how was their day or did anything special happen. Nothing much out of the ordinary they said. "What about you Edgar? Did anything special happen?" I wouldn't call Carol masturbating anything special because what if Cupa thought I'm cheating on her? But I'll tell them another story. "Yeah. When I was just adventuring before I came here, I found this temple abandoned and messy. I was guessing it was worth it to check what's in it but I found something else rather far than I expected. I found what looks like an underground place. I kept on going deeper as I start to find blood splattered on the walls and floors, all fresh. And when I thought I was in the last underground level I found a large empty room but not lighted. What I think I saw there was a Nether portal but something else than the Nether mobs was wandering around there, it looked even bigger just from seeing the dark figure." The girls then looked worried of what creature might it be. Could even be the tainted Titan that I fought before and killed by. We are still unsure but one thing I'm really sure is that it is herobrine's doing. Just as Carol said, the Nether was invaded by herobrine's army so I't may be possible that the creature was one of herobrine's goon or something like that. Just as I thought even deeper the night sky soon rise from sleep turning from dusk to night. "Woah it's night already? I guess I have to get back to my house the hard way." I said while looking at both Rose and Carol (sorry I forgot to type that Carol was there too.) I packed y things and readied my gear and was ready to go. "Well, I'm off! See ya guys someday when I get the chance!" The girls waved at me and we three waved back. "If only they had more rooms they wouldn't be troubled by whatever trouble might lie ahead." I said to myself while looking at both girls. Zombies started to rise from the ground, creepers hissed trying to threaten its target and the skeletons readied their bows for any sudden moves we make. We were lucky enough that we didn't engage in combat, for some reason. We made it back to our newly built house and entered it. I lied down the couch and cover myself with my arm. "Damn what a day." I said while my stomach growls for food. Patted my stomach couple times and said "Don't worry guy, I'll get ya something. Well sooner or later because the girls are at the bath and I am not really a good cook." Waiting and lying on the couch for what seems like an hour I was still waiting for them to come out of bath. I couldn't take anymore pressure so I tried making a food of my own. But before I could even enter the kitchen I heard a teleporting noise from the kitchen twice. I slowly opened the door and jumped out for any hostile mobs. Turns out there was nothing here but a 2 cooked beef and 3 breads on a plate was laying on the table. "Did the two girls made this?" There was a paper on the table with writings on it. I picked it up and read the writing _"Dear Edgar, It seems you are hungry and the girls will be taking some time in the bath. So I thought I could make you some mea to show thank you for coming by. I hope you enjoy the meal! Love, Andr."_ "Wow just this small paper with writings this makes me think she is a senpai stalker." I said while grabbing a bread "But anyways, thanks Andr." I gobbled up the bread and the day continues with boring daily routines.

Author's note : Hello guys, it have been a long time since I posted a chapter. I am very sorry for the very big delay. This is all because my school days was filled with tests, HW and presentation of stuff. So here you go guys chapter 9! I'm still very sorry for the late uploads and making people think I'm dead but well at least I'm still continuing this fanfiction. Well thanks for reading and #PEACEBROSS!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

4 MONTHS LATER

It was winter at the time. I was just relaxing in the house and the girls were too. A snow blizzard was going on outside so no one dared to go out as it might eat their lives. I was on the couch facing the fireplace and Andr was leaning on my shoulder, fast asleep. The other girls glared at me with jealousy like if Andr won me in a competition and she cheated in the competition. _'With the girls glaring at me I can't relax. Especially with Andr leaning towards me and fast asleep.'_ I let out a sigh and leaned on the couch. I looked at Andr and realized how really cute she was when I'm near her. I tried playing around a bit and poked her nose for a few times. I giggled a bit but she shocked me by hugging me nearly kissing me. The girl's glare turned to Luigi's death stare and felt like I'm going for a death wish. _'Oh no, I shouldn't have done that I guess…'_ Now with Andr hugging me I seriously can't relax, surely also by the death stare. "Uhhh a little help?" I said asking for help to get her to another position. No one listened to me and just sat there. "Ok then, well okay?" I said while not being sure what else there is to say. It goes on for a few hours and one by one the girls started to fell asleep. Just after what I think it's about 2 hours they are all asleep. Andr was still fast asleep and hugging me really tight like if I was her jewelry or something. Then I started to hear yawning from beside me. "Andr?" before I could even turn my head Andr pushed me to me to the sofa with her on top of me. Her face and mine was really close and she has a grin on her face. She leaned her head towards mine and kissed me. She inserted her tongue by force and played around with my tongue. I gladly accept this invitation and joined her as well. She moaned as I played around with her tongue too. We broke the kiss a few times to grab some air but still continued with the kiss. She started rubbing her body on me. We kissed like for a 6 minutes and she stood up leaving a net of saliva connecting to me and her. "Andr…" I said with a low voice. "Sorry I just can't handle myself. I just can't wait until the time you will 'do' me." "Sorry. Were you holding that much pressure all this time?" "Well I did masturbated to the thought a few times-"her voice started to get unclear. "Well it's nothing important for the current situation!" Andr said kind of shouting. "Hey pipe down! You are going to wake the others!" "Oh sorry I thought it was only both of us in the house!" she said while covering her mouth _'The only ones in the house huh? I wonder what she as thinking after she said that…'_ I got myself up and tried to think of what to do to fill in the time. Nothing much because of the blizzard and there is not much things in the house. My only choice was to sleep because there is seriously nothing to do. I said to Andr "Hey I'm going to get my eyes rested so please don't disturb. But if anything serious happens please wake me up I will be upstairs." Andr nodded and sat down on the couch. I walked up the stairs and went to my bedroom. I tucked myself in bed with everything I think that could make me warm. My eyes slowly closed as I fell into a deep sleep.

Some hours later

I felt something warm was near me. The temperature was getting warmer than before like if I was back at the living room near the fireplace. I felt warm and cozy and tried to get myself off from sleep to see what's making this heat. As I slowly opened my eyes I felt two arms hugging me thighs and pulling it towards the body of the two arms. From a blur into a clear picture, I saw Blazette hugging me, calmly. I blushed hard and jumped backed but was pulled back by her hands. She was hugging me tightly, which made my face and hers really close. I can feel her breathing making shivers through my skin. "Uhhh.. Blazette?" I said but unfortunately no response. This goes on for about 15 minutes until Blazette made a move. She rolled my body with her on top of me. I can feel her nipples kind of clearly which made my manhood erect, well what are the other choice? Now I can feel my manhood sliding through her privat parts.

 **Lemon scene LOL, scroll down or close your eyes while at it if you no like and want to skip dis.**

Just as my cock was getting fully erect a giggle came from Blazette. Now she has a greedy smile and opened her eyes. She leaned her face towards me and kissed me. She twirled her tongue inside me and did the same to hers. "Nh…" She made a moaned and blushed really hard. She broke the kiss and said "I guess your friend here is waiting for me isn't he?" she smiled and went down to my crotch. She slipped down my pants and looked in awe at the size of it. "Wow.. It was a bit bigger than I expected. This is going to be lovely…" she giggled at the last part. She started to stroke my dick and licked my tip. She started to go faster and put a quarter of my cock inside her mouth. She twirled her tongue around it and started to suck it. She moaned in pleasure as she started to deep throat a bit. "Wait I'm going to-" before I could finish I came in her mouth. "You came a big load inside my mouth. I wonder if I could get pregnant by this." She slipped her panties down and showed it to me and started shaking it, taunting me. "What do you think?" she said with again a greedy smile. I inserted one finger, Blazette moaning in the process. I played around with her pussy a bit and had the urge to put it in. I pulled her ass to the bad and readied myself to thrust her. "Sorry I just can't hold it anymore!" I without waiting inserted my dick into her sloppy wet vagina. "AAAH!" Blazette screamed in excitement. I thrust her deeper and faster. "Ah.. Your such a rough boy!" I picked her body up and thrust her again. She moaned louder as I went deeper and harder. I put my cock out and inserted into her ass. She covered her scream with her hand and kissed me. "Wow It's really tight!" I said with the pleasure surrounding my cock. My cock started twitching and without a warning I came in her ass. Blazette screamed as loads of sperm get ejaculated into her asshole. Blazette then fell to the bed filled with pleasure, surely tired after what we did. "Ah.. You came a lot in my asshole I almost fainted…." I kissed her one more time and we slept together, cuddling.

 **Ok guys the bed stopped creaking! No ghost ain't coming for you tonight…**

FEW MORE HOURS LATER

I woke up in my bed beside Blazette, both naked. I was getting the urge to fuck her again but I'm too tired and for some reason my other side of my body wasn't much into doing it again. I got up from bed and get dressed. Blazette woke up behind me and sneaked up at me then pressing her breasts at me. "Hey stop it you'll make me carnivorous." I said while grabbing her cheek. "I just wanna hug you!" she said trying to make a cute voice while hugging me tighter. Just after some talking in the room I finally got out of the room, but unsure of what time it is. By looking at the window I could see the snow blizzard has stopped. And the girls aren't in the living room I guess they went home first leaving Blazette behind. Or maybe she sneaked away from the group. I got downstairs and prepare myself and Blaze a meal. It's just a daily routine so It's not that much important. The outside seems clear so I went out to maybe gather some resource or maybe fight something. My arms was itching to crack some skulls as I try to find something to satisfy it. "Wait does zombies spawn in the daylight while it's snowing?" I said to myself. "But the sky sure look dark so I guess they will." As I get deeper in the forest that I haven't explored yet, the trees here started to look bigger. From my perspective I'm now in the jungle biome. Snow covered the whole area, making it all snow white, feels cold but also felt like heaven. I continued my walk trying to look for a fight or something else that might be important but for some reason action did not show up today. "Oh God I want to fight real bad. I'm getting bloodthirsty." I said to myself while punching a tree. Then I heard an explosion nearby, a really loud one and smoke follows shortly. Then screams started to appear and I ran to the source of the explosion. I ran for like 5 minutes until I made it to the place. It was a village under a heavy invasion of what seems like the smaller version of the mutated titan. Or maybe mutated zombies. There was slow footsteps behind me then I stabbed whatever is behind me. Fortunately it was just a zombie. I pushed the zombie off my sword and got closer to the village. Chaos was everywhere, zombies chased villagers. Some tried to fight off the horde but was too little manpower to handle the horde. A villager then fell down and a zombie got on top of him. He struggled to find a way out and said "Ukh! Help get this damned thing off me!" I got near and grabbed the zombie's shoulder. Then pulled him away and punched his head a new hole. I helped the man up and he grabbed my hands "Thank you stranger.. But there isn't much time to say this, the village is under siege we have to save the village!" He said grabbing a sword. "Ok got it!" I respond. "How about we gather everybody in a place where we can barricade?" "Ok I'll grab everyone and you'll go to the town hall, the biggest structure for now. Go straight up ahead and turn right!" "Ok got it!" Then I ran to the directions the man told me. There was fire, corpses almost everywhere almost making me vomit. As I finished running forward I'm in the town square and there was the big building at my right side. I ran towards it and kicked open the door. The inside was not a mess, it seems all tidy as if there was no invasion. The lobby windows are barricaded so they noticed there is an invasion. In the lobby was a table between two doors. One was open and I walked to it. I took a peek and the room was the place for the trial. What I saw in it was terrifying. There was Herobrine, the actual herobrine standing there. He was touching a dead zombie's or just a human corpses and said something I never heard of from all language I heard. Then as his sentence finished the corpses started moving and it's eyes turned white. The skin began to turn red and it stood up. It was breathing heavily and seemed pissed off. I kept looking at it until I realized herobrine is gone. I jumped back and looked at every direction for herobrine. Then footsteps came from inside the room. Before I could even look back something punched my back, launching me outside the town hall. I landed on a fountain at the town square and I coughed blood out. "God that is painful!" I shouted while wiping my mouth of blood. I stood up and saw the creature herbrine awaken from sleep standing by the door. It clenched its fist and came running at me while shouting. I managed to dodge his jab but got surprised by his uppercut as I was still dodging. I landed on the ground and quickly got up. I ran to him and did an uppercut to his head which made his head displaced. Just right after seeing his head displaced from his spine I thought he was dead for real, but I was surprised by him punching me in the gut. I fell to the ground again and took him seriously as a heavy threat. I unsheathed my swords and run up to him. He did a punch attack and I grabbed it and cut it off from him. He roared in pain and went for his second attack. I defended myself with the swords and stab him in the gut. I pulled the sword down from his chest to his gut and blood gushed out. Intestines came out even his stomach. From this perspective I'm really sure he is dead but instead he tore his organs off from him and ran to me with an uppercut. I dodged him and did a quick stab in his sides. He got knock backed and ran to me again with his arms open and mouth ready to bite. Then I made an idea and ran up to him too. I saw a sharp debris with a sharp metal pipe sticking out (I dunno what's the name). Just as he got closer I did a jump kick and grabbed his head. Then I smashed his head to the ground and the sharp debris pierced through his gut. I stood up and shouted at him "RKO! YOU JUST GOT RKO'd BIATCH!" Then I heard someone calling from the distance. "Hey! Cover us as I get everybody in!" It was the man I saved from before and some survivors following him. I ran and went behind him killing any zombies that tries to get him or anyone else. After about 75% of the survivors got in 2 of the red zombies appeared. "No. NO God please no. NOOO!" I shouted while running to the town hall. Everybody entered the building and I followed behind. I closed the door and lean towards it trying to hold it. "The table! Get it here I got the door!" the man said. I ran to the table and pulled the table over. Then I blocked the door and sat down. "Oh God that was the best action I have ever seen in my life.." I said while panting. The man also sat down panting and said to me "Thank you, young man for saving most of the village residence. What shall we ever do to thank you?" I thought about it for a while but then he said "Do you want money? Claim the name as the next mayor of the village?" "Actually I don't know but I guess you don't need to repay me." I replied to him. His expression soon turned shocked like if something I said was something totally bazongas to him. "Are you sure? You risked your life just to save us and you are just a kid that haven't experienced much of the adult age!" he shouted at me in with a shocked expression. "No, don't worry, I'm fine." I replied back to him and he sighed. "If only my daughter Claire was here she might've fallen for you and maybe do some stuff at the bed. Might as well the way we could repay you." he said while scratching his neck "Wait did you say Claire? Claire the blacksmith or someone else?" "Wait you know her? Where is she? She said she would return to the village yesterday but no sign of her yesterday." He said in a worried tone. "Don't worry, she is staying in a place with my friends. For some reason they are all girls." I sighed. He laughed a bit and said "If they are all girls then you must've bang all of them am I right?" "What? No! Well not yet actually." I said facepalming. "Oh yeah almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Karl, Karl Henderson the blacksmith that works around here and the father of Claire. How bout' you kid?" he said standing up and giving me a hand. "I'm Edgar, Edgar Enderson. A guy that saved the whole village's ass from who knows what." "You sure are offensive in some way! Well It's nice meeting you and I will find a way to repay you!" he said while shaking my hands. After the long conversation we had , we decided to get food from the outside as we don't know how long we would be staying there. No one stepped up to the challenge which means leaving me to be the scavenger. Karl looked at me and said "Well, you are our only hope for now. I'm sorry we have to send you out again. And make sure you bring lots of food for us because we do not know how long will the horde last." I sighed and accepted anyway. I got upstairs to the mayor's bedroom which was surprisingly untouched just like the lobby. There was two windows facing to the outside world and I broke it. Then screams of zombies was heard from every direction. I can still hear the rampage still going loud. I then stepped out of the window and looked for supplies.

FEW HOURS LATER…

I found lots of food and water that we will be able to survive for maybe a month and I can't believe I am able to bring a month worth of food and water just on my hands, pockets, and my sling bag. The bakery and the bazaar was a jackpot and the barracks sure had some armor and weaponry. ' _I guess I should go back there so the survivors could gear up, just in case.'_ I thought to myself and got inside the window. I ran down downstairs and put all the food and water on a table. The survivors all looked happy and had hope that they will survive. Karl walked up to me and said with a smile "I thank you again and please apologize for making you do a life or death mission." "No it's okay, I've died once." I said but not realizing that how shocked Karl was. "I mean! Uhhh- nevermind.." I said while scratching my neck. Then idea of going to the barracks flew past my mind and I said to Karl. "Oh yeah I'll be out bringing weaponries from a barrack. So stay put and wait for your weapons." Then I ran upstairs and through the window again. The barracks was there in my sight, doesn't seemed infested. I got off the roof and pulled out my double swords as I walked to the barracks. Then I made it to the front door, surprisingly no zombies on the road. I put my ear to the door and listened closely for any growls or roars. It was silent like if I was listening to the forest environment. I opened the door and entered the barracks. It was almost the same as the town hall, no bodies, blood, just clean. After this I felt secure and walked normally. I looked everywhere and found some weapons, spears in majority. Then I heard a thud from one of the doors, maybe a zombie? But I guess it's not possible as there is no blood. I slowly walked to the door and as I was in front the door I grabbed the door handle. Before I could open it the door opened and something got on me. My eyes was closed and the something was wearing clothes from what I felt so I thought this is a human. Then I heard some noises made by a girl when being touched on her private parts. Then I realized, this was a human, a girl, and my face is on her boobs now and my hand just touching her ass. I then backed away and saw the girl. "Gaah! I'm sorry I didn't meant to do that!" I said while bowing down. The girl made a sound of being surprised in a calm way and said "No it's okay, It's an accident but if you ever do that intentionally I'll slit your neck!" she said a bit furious at the end. I then looked up and saw a beautiful girl with black hair, red eyes, and white skin. She was wearing grey clothes with some red stripes on It, some kind of cape, regular pants and a boot. She is probably a guard from my perspective as there is no other villagers with this outfit (for a clear picture of her, she is similar or maybe the same as the female guard in MCA mod that has black hair and red eyes.). We sat there for some minutes in silence. She was kind of blushing when she sees me, maybe because of the incident earlier. As I was about to stand up she said "Hey can you relieve me of a 'pain' I'm having now?" she said standing up too. "Ok sure what is it?" I asked her. She then grabbed my shirt and pulled me "Just follow me." She said with a bit of a blush on her face. She took me to the barracks bedroom and threw me to one of the bed. She then got on top of me and kissed me.

 **Lemon scene again. Just skip to the ending of the chapter.**

She then lift up her hood and opened her clothes and showed me her tits to me. "Wait what are you doing?!" I said while accidently pressing her nice flabby tits. She moaned in pleasure and said. "I want to have sex. I just can't handle it I've been masturbating all the time and when I look at you I felt like you are the right person to have sex with. Not like the old dirtbags in this barracks." After hearing this my penis went erect and touched her pussy. "What's this? Your friend is already fire up?" she giggled and pulled down her pants along with her panties. She also pulled down my pants and underwear and my erect cock hit her face. She giggled and started to suck it. I moaned and patted her head to make her suck faster. Without telling I came in her mouth. She then swallowed it and said "You came a lot, can you do it in my pussy?" she said while taunting me with her pussy by masturbating in front of me. Because she taunted me I can't hold it but put it in her. She moaned when I put the tip in her and I started to thrust her slowly. She held her voice until I instantly thrust fast. She screamed and moaned in pleasure and held my shoulder. I lowered myself and sucked her tits. She seems to be enjoying this so I tried thrusting deeper and harder. "I'm going to come!" I said and came outside of her. We fell down to the bed, tired. "That was amazing. I feel like I want to do it over and over again!" she said playing with her pussy.

 **Ok m8s the lemon is done so meh you can open your eyes people…**

We got dressed and collect all the weapons that I dropped. "Oh yeah almost forgot to ask, what is your name?" I asked as I picked up the weapons. "My name is Sarah, Sarah Woods, how about you?" she said while shaking my hand. " "I'm Edgar, Edgar Enderson, it's good to meet you too Sarah!" I said but Sarah kissed me instead. "Well Sarah, why don't you follow me back to our base. You can help me by bringing all the weapons. So how about it?" "Ok sure, since you took my virginity there is no way I would leave you because I will sneak up to you and suck you dry all day long…" she said with an erotic smile. "Uhhh, ok?" And then after we packed things up we got outside. Just as some minutes ago the outside seemed to be quiet and we ran back to the town hall. After dodging attacks, killing, and other things we made it to the town hall. I threw the weapons to the roof and I got up. I put my hand out and I pulled Sarah up. We got in and went to the lobby. Karl was waiting there and he was happy once he saw me. "Hey! Took you long enough to get weapons. Was the outside infested?" He said waving his hand. "No it's not, I just had a problem on the way there. Oh and I found a survivor in the barracks. She is Sarah." I said while pointing at Sarah. "Oh It's Sarah, a Captain in the Town Guards from what I heard. My name is Karl, good to see you." Karl said and Sarah greeted him back. I got the bags and put out all the weapons we brought and some men came over and took some of them. They smiled at me and shook my hand or grabbed my shoulder. "Well, I guess the horde is not going to retreat for now. So we will be staying here until tomorrow maybe, hopefully not more than 3 days because I just don't want to stay here that long." I said. They both agree and I sat down laying to the wall. Sarah sat down next to me but instead she put her head on my shoulder. Then we fell asleep together, cuddling with her arms on my hands.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I woke up from sleep and looked around. Sarah was hugging my arm tightly, surely she was feeling cold because of the snow blizzard that is currently happening outside. ' _Let's just hope this snow blizzard will get rid of the horde.'_ The other survivors seems to be sleeping leaving me the only one awake. I slowly got up so Sarah won't wake up and walked upstairs to check how heavy the blizzard was. I opened the door, luckily it didn't fill the whole room with snow so it wasn't going to be that heavy. I looked through the window and saw that the blizzard was that thick anymore. "I guess the blizzard started earlier. But still hopefully it will wipe out the horde." I said to myself shivering. It was too cold that my jacket wasn't even helping. I thought of something and looked for maybe a coat in the wardrobe. After some time of rummaging through you don't want to know what, I finally find a brow winter coat with a fur coat hoodie. I put it on and the cold was gone. "Alright I feel better now!" I said and went downstairs. Everybody except Sarah was asleep. Sarah was standing looking out to the window. As I stepped down from the last staircase she looked back and smiled "Hey baby, you woke up earlier? And nice coat." She said calmly. I walked to her and kissed her on the forehead and grabbed her shoulder. "Thanks and yea I woke up earlier." I said to her, looking out to the window with her. After a few minutes of staring out the window and some kissing one of the survivor woke up, but without me knowing. "So what are you guys up to? Preparing a plan on getting laid?" and old voice came from behind. I looked back and saw Karl trying to make a lenny face impression. I screamed and jumped back because of how ugly he became when he tried to make the face. "What? No! Not today I guess, well I don't know." I said blushing trying to act innocent because of the fact that me and Sarah did have sex. Karl laughed and got me up from the ground. He apologized and we talked about a few things and we did our daily routine, not much of an interest. Just after finishing our morning routine the blizzard cleared up and the outside was visible from this point. I got upstairs because it was the only way out for now and so I could check the condition outside. As I viewed the outside, there was snow everywhere but nothing moving, nothing living or undead. I stepped outside to take a closer look at the environment. I dropped to the ground and crouched. I went to the right side and peeked. Nothing was there, only corpses. Then from far away I looked at the left side of the Town Hall and the same thing, no movement only corpses. I looked back and waved my hand signaling it clear. Then after putting down the barricades the door opened and the survivors saw the horror that have resulted after that one horde invasion. All the things they built, their homes, farm, even the lives of others were perished under one horde sent this one man, Herobrine. Some villagers broke to tears while some tried to see if their families are somewhere in the midst of destruction. This sadness made my rage build up and the desire to brutally kill Herobrine, in a hundred different ways. "Well, now that your home are gone, where are guys going to do now? Where are you guys going to go?" I asked, concerned about their life. "I guess we should find a new village and hopefully they accept more residents." One of the survivors said. But asking if they could be a resident in the village might need them to pay or be a service. "Hey how about we make a new village? Near my huge house that I have a lot of space and rooms that is unused." I said to them. "Are you sure? Isn't that going to cause you trouble?" one of the survivors asked. "No worries, I've been through worse." I said crossing my arms and looking at the destruction. "Well if that's so we sure owe you one big thing." Karl said to me. I smiled and I asked the survivors to pack their things and get ready to go travel to my house. As soon as we are ready I led them to my house. It took like 30 minutes to get to the house. Then we entered my house and showed everybody their rooms. Luckily none of the girls was there for some reason. Karl was still outside leading everyone in but suddenly an arrow hit his arm and he fell to the ground. I ran outside and got Karl up and got him inside. I looked for the shooter and I saw a figure that looked like it was using a crossbow, a long cape, and a shemagh. Then after the figure was spotted, it ran away fast and disappearing to the woods. "Darn, the shooter got away!" I said hitting the wall with rage. Then I entered the house and Karl was there bleeding. "Hey you okay? Get the bandages doc!" I shouted ordering the doctor survivor to get a bandage and patch him up. "Yeah I'm okay, I'll probably live, I've been through worse." He said as he hold the wound on his arm. Then the doc came and patched his arm and Karl got up. "You should show everybody their rooms now, I guess they are tired and cold." "Ok I'll go." I replied.

After showing them the rooms I decided to go to the cave and meet with the girls, maybe talk about stuff. I told Karl "Hey could you watch them? I'm going out somewhere, maybe until night." "Ok but where to?" Karl replied asking. "Well just somewhere. " Then after we talked about it I grabbed my bag and I went outside. The day was cold and mobs started to spawn and roam. I slayed every one if they show threat to me. Just another 30 minute walk I reached to my destination. I knocked on the door and waited for a response. Then I heard a door lock open and the door opened. Then suddenly Cupa jumped at me and hugged me resulting in me falling down. "Edgar! I missed you so much!" Cupa said while covering her face on my jacket. She hugged me so tight, I guess she miss me that much. "Hey you are acting like a kid you know." I said to her while patting her head. She continued to hug me as the other girls stepped in to see who's in the door. "Oh hey Edgar! It's been a long time since we met." Said Cindy which is standing right in front of the door. She bent down, almost showing her tits and poked my cheek. "Stay away! Edgar is mine!" Cupa shouted and stood up trying to protect me. _'I guess if a boy was getting defended from a girl that is maybe seducing him by a cute girl he would be happy but I don't know about me anymore. I have too much happiness in my life.'_ I thought to my mind and laughed a bit. I stood up and tried to stop them "Hey no need to fight there is enough for everyone!" I said without remembering that we are talking about me that the girl is fighting for. _'Oh shit I was thinking about diamonds.'_ "Wait no I mean uhh.." I tried to deny what I said was true because there is one me but then Skelly said "So are you saying, umm- You want to do a group sex?" she said sounding a bit disappointed for some reason. "Wait I told you it was a mistake that I said! Oh god why does this thing have to happen." I said face palming myself. Suddenly Skelly cheered up by who knows what and said "So we can have sex by ourselves?" she said looking seductive. I face palmed harder this time and said "Look when are we going inside? Isn't it cold out here? I'm freezing." I shivered and crossed my arm. They both then welcomed me and we entered the cave. I took off the coat and continued walking down the hall. I entered the guest room and sat down on one of the couch. "Wow this place is huge. Did they renovated it? If they did I'm impressed." I said to myself waiting for both of the girls to call for the rest of them. I waited for what's about 5 minutes or so and the door opened. The girls entered the room and they all smiled and waved at me and so did I. After greeting all the girls we took a seat. Then Ari asked "So what brings you here?" "I guess I just want to see you guys or maybe talk about stuff." I said sounding like if I was their boyfriend or something. Before saying something else I remembered about the village that Claire used to live in and spoke to Claire. "Oh Claire you know the village that you used to live in? Right before New Dawn village." "Yes I still remember and how do you know?" Claire asked wanting to know who could've told me where she used to live. "Yeah bad news to be exact. The village got attacked. When I was going for a walk in the woods suddenly I ran into the village and I heard screams and explosions. I ran to the village and tried to save everyone that still lives that isn't turned into a zombie. Luckily before that I ran into your father so he is now safe, only some villagers and the city itself that is perished. Good thing is that your father is still alive but sadly someone shot him in the arm with a bow, but don't worry he is still okay." I said ending the story in a sigh. Then Claire also sighed and said "My Dad always run into trouble, he sure is a clumsy man. He sometimes dropped a whole bucket filled with blades into the lava and it melted, or maybe when he was crafting a sword he hit it too hard that it cracked and his masterpiece broke. Even when all hi clumsiness happened he still smiles and make me feel comfortable and as if he was never clumsy." She said and smiled at the end. "I see, I guess it's good to have a father like him!" "Yea it sure is!" then we both laughed but was disturbed by the deadly stares of the rest of the girls. Just as I was going to say something, someone screamed outside and sounded like the person fell down. I went out to inspect the scene and saw Sarah there on the ground. "Sarah? What are you doing here?" I said trying to get her up. Then she got up and saw the other girls behind me and she asked. "Are all of you guys in a relationship with him? Maybe like a harem?" then as I looked back all the girls seemed to be blushing red hot and some tried to deny it. "But wait Edgar you know Sarah?" Claire said pointing at her. "Wait Claire is that you? It's been a long time since we met!" Sarah said waving at Claire. "Yea it sure was! But you know Edgar?" "Yea I met him in the barracks when the zombies attacked our village and Edgar uhh—never mind." She said with her face getting red at the end with a smile. I was just sitting there not sure what to do or if I should do anything so I just sat there. We had some trouble and soon enough it calmed down and everybody entered the guest room. I introduced Sarah to everybody but I guess Claire already know her already. "But wait how did you get here? How do you know where I am?" I asked Sarah and see if she used black magic. "Well I followed you because I was curious about where are you going and who are you going to meet at the place your going. And how I got in? I can pick lock!" she said excitedly in the end. "Is it necessary for a guard to have the need to be able to pick locking skill?" "Well just for emergencies." Then we talk and talk and talk for what seems like some hours. We talked about how our day have been going and some asked about how did I save the villagers. Then the time was already night so I think it was too dangerous for me to go home like this because the dangers outside might be just too dangerous. "Well, I guess I'm staying here for the night." I said and the Cupa suddenly became happy and hugged me "Sleep with me!" Cupa shouted hugging me tighter every second. "I guess I'll just sleep here, so nothing weird happens." I said while rubbing her head and feeling her smooth chin. Cupa then pouted as she walk to her room and the other girls too. I lay down on the couch and covered my eyes with my arm and slept.

Now for some reason I could feel a warm feeling around my body as I sleep, warmer than before but not too hot like Blazette. I slowly wake up and what I saw as I got up was something I might not much see from someone. It was Claire only in her undergarments just hugging me and licking my neck. Her cute but also erotic face fit for this situation and it is getting me turned on. She moaned as she lick my neck and up to my cheek and still going up to my ear. Her breast was rubbing against my arm and chest. "Wait Claire.. What are you?" before I could finish my sentence Claire kissed me. She licked her tongue all over my mouth taking every bit of saliva she could from me and taking it back as her prized possession. She broke the kiss and a string of saliva connecting from her lips to mine appeared. "Edgar that felt good. I have been waiting for you to come to me and give my body too you but the pressure was too much. Masturbating to you won't hold my lust now, I want to do it and I want to bear your child Edgar. Please do me as much as I you want!" Claire said pulling her bra down revealing her nipples.

Yea lemon alert I guess you guys saw this a mile away. But wait for next chapter if you no like.. :3

She then clicked her bra strap and showed her bare breast to me. "I'm sorry mine isn't that big, in exchange you may cum in me as much as you want." She said rubbing her clit. I kissed her and said "No, I accept everything, I like them because there are yours and you are you. I like you too Claire, no I love you." "Stop you are making me embarrassed even more about doing this!" she said hitting me lightly. I kissed her even more and played around with her hair while doing so. I removed my clothes and my pants only leaving me and my underwear now. My erect cock was showing out like a tent and Claire was staring at it in amazement to see such a big manhood in her life. I slowly pulled it down and now It's showing my fully erect cock to her. She giggled again and licked the tip. She seems like she is enjoying it and she started sucking it. As she sucked my cock she also played with my balls. All this pleasure ended as I cum lots in her mouth. Strings of sperm was connecting between my cock and her lips. She licked some of the sperm and took it as hers. "It's my turn making you feel good." I said smiling as I slowly pull down her panties. She had a nice pussy from my perspective. "Don't stare at it too much" she said covering her lips with her finger. "Why? Your pussy looks good and with that embarrassed face you look even cuter Claire." I said putting my finger on around her pussy moving it around. She moaned and pushed my head into her pussy. Then my lips was touching her and I licked her insides. She moaned, making me turned on as I lick her pussy even deeper. "Wait I'm going to—" Claire then came into my face and I wiped it off. I pushed her to the bed making me on top of her and her under me. I pointed my cock into the entrance and said "Are you ready?" "I always wanted this." She said and pulled me and my cock towards her. Then my cock entered her entrance and went deeper. "Wow, you're tight!" I said and begin to go faster. "Faster! Deeper!" Claire shouted at me while holding my arms. I got deeper and faster and rougher and neared my climax. "I'm cumming!" as I said that I came inside of Claire's pussy. "Ah, I'm going to be pregnant. I'm happy." She said as she lied down. I kissed her one more time and carried her to her room, after wearing our clothes of course. As I lied Claire down on the bed she held my cheek and said "Can you sleep with me?" she asked. I agreed and got in the bed with her.


End file.
